hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantry
The Pantry is a small room in The Haunted Mansion in which food, dishes, and utensils are kept in. Even a portal to an alternate universe is kept there as well, who knew. Description On the next upper-right room there is a portal on the floor, leave it for now. In front of this room there is a Bravery Tonic. On the way to the room, Zeke will encounter some Evil Spirits and a Skeleton Warrior. Inside the room, activate one portrait on the wall to open a hidden room on the floor of the center room to get a Mumbo Doll. The Portal will be activated once Zeke examines the big portrait on the second level platform to the left of the fireplace (on the left side outside of the room with the portal. To do that, jump onto the barrel next to the fireplace, jump up to the left and grab some Fortune Cards, at the end of the platform, jump across to the left platform where Zeke will find the big picture (you can also read the process on the section below). Left side of the fireplace. Jump to those barrels to a higher platform. To the left, pick up the Fortune Card and the other Fortune Card. Jump to the next platform ahead of Zeke to get the Fortune Card. Activate the picture to open the portal. Get down and jump to the other platform next to it using the table. Pick up a Fortune Card. Follow the platform and Zeke will find another Bravery Tonic. There are Fortune Cards on top the shelter on the right side of the fireplace, but Zeke just can't get it now. Jump into the portal, and Zeke will will find himself in the same but different dimensional room. Zeke has to use the advantage of being different in order to get all the Fortune Cards. In here, Zeke must be careful of windows because when he is near to one of them, Zeke will be attacked by Ghouls. Shoot all the worms to the last one and remember the two cards Zeke couldn't get it back then? Now he can jump on the coven on top of the table enabling Zeke to reach to higher platform. Get a get a deck of cards on the left and another deck on the right. Do not forget to activate the picture on the second platform where Zeke can pick up pick up the two deck of cards. Whoops, one crank is on the way to the door locking system Go to entrance area. Notice there is one closed Purplish-Steel Gate/Door and the switch is next to it on the right side waiting to activate it. Notice that the Gate is opening. Now run with everything Zeke's got and jump back into the real world run back to the opening Gate.(You realized that the door is gradually closing by itself) However, it's guaranteed to have enough time to sneak inside just in time. Activate the picture at the upper left corner to get a Fortune Card. Finally, activate the switch and defeat Atticus Thorn. There are 2 barrels that are throbbing get em all. Then Zeke may talk to the Beheaded Knight's Ghost and receive both a Yellow Soul Gem and a boost of 120 souls. Friendly Ghosts Beheaded Knight's Ghost The knight greets Zeke and asks where has been. Then he adds a interesting quote "Is this some kind of a ride to you" and proceeds to read his Death Certificate, but much to his disappointment, it was already self-evident how he died. Nonetheless, the good knight acknowledges Zeke's efforts to bring him his Death Certificate and declares him a squire. Then hands him the Yellow Soul Gem he hid for Madame Leota and comments on the amazing power it contains. It finally ends when the knight tells Zeke to not get too comfortable and to continue his fight because they are still at war. Category:Video game areas